Doll
by AnimeGeekGurl16
Summary: AU She once was a vibrant flower, now she's a lifeless doll. Ren and Kyoko meet at a party and he instantly takes an interest in her. When he tries to talk to her she ignores him and he sees this as a challenge, one he doesn't want to lose.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Story Doll

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

CHAPTER 1:

Young Kyoko loved everyone and everything. She was a gracious and gentle child; you would never find her without a smile. That is until her 14th birthday when everything she knew and loved disappeared.

* * *

"Mom, dad wake up! Wake up!" Kyoko shouted eagerly jumping up and down.

"Hmm what?" Kyoko's mother rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Oh Kyoko dear do you know what time it is? Shush or you'll wake your father."

Kyoko pouted and started whining, "Mom did you forget it's my birthday today?"

"No of course not, it's just that mom and dad were up really late working and we didn't get to bed until almost 3."

"Well now that you're up could you make me some breakfast please?"

Sigh, "Alright what would you like to eat?"

Tapping her pointer finger on her chin she thought about it for a minute then decided on bacon and eggs with some toasted toast and strawberry jam.

About half way done with breakfast and Kyoko's dad walks into the kitchen for some food.

"Hey dad can I go to the mall with Moko today?"

"Well I don't see a problem with that, but what about Sho? Don't you usually spend your birthdays with him?"

Kyoko froze, both her lips and fork lowered but she regained composure quickly. "Um I did ask him, but he said he was busy today so I asked Moko if she would like to go shopping with me."

"Ok, have fun!"

After breakfast Kyoko left to go meet Moko at the mall. Both girl had an amazing time. Because it was Kyoko's birthday one lady gave her a free make over. Kyoko couldn't help the grin on her face when she got her makeup done by a "professional".

When Kyoko arrived home later than she planned she could feel it in her bones that something was wrong. The front door was left opened when Kyoko stepped inside everything went black.

* * *

"Scream and I'll kill you, you got that!"

Kyoko managed a nod.

She couldn't tell exactly where she was going even though it was he own house, the fear she felt overwhelmed her to no end. The next thing she knew she was on a bed with the man tying her arms behind her and onto the back board of the bed. Kyoko started to scream through the tape but was stopped when she felt a cold metal on her temple.

Kyoko's heart kept pounding harder and harder, her arms hurt like hell and she could only think about her parents hoping and praying with all her might that they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

2 years later

Moko and Kyoko were out having lunch like they did every Saturday. Moko looked over to her friend and scrunched her face for a brief second.

"Kyoko, hey Kyoko." Moko waved her hand in from of Kyoko's face.

Snapping out of her trance, "huh? Oh I'm sorry" Kyoko said slowly, " I uh guess I must have spaced out again." Kyoko smiled sad smile.

Moko knew exactly what Kyoko was thinking, and while it has been two years since the tragedy Kyoko could not seem to move on no matter how hard she or others tried.

"Hey um how would you like to go to a party tonight? It'll be at the new guys house. I believe his name is Ren."

Nothing only silence and a blank face.

"You know it could be fun and we-"

"Will Sho be there?" Kyoko interrupted with disdain.

Moko froze, she knew about Kyoko's and Sho's past. She did not know for sure of Sho would be there or not but was praying for the later. "No he won't be there, he wasn't invited." _Please don't be there!_ Moko kept saying over and over in her head.

Kyoko looked up slightly from her food to give a small nod then went back to her playing with the food on her plate.

Moko smiled, but inside she felt heartbroken for she could not do anything to help her friend. Before Kyoko would smile all the time and talk non-stop and it would annoy her to no end. But now with only silence between them most of the time it was heart wrenching to watch.

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday Kyoko!" Moko shouted when she saw her best friend._

 _"Moko! Thank you, I'm so happy I get to spend my birthday with you!" Kyoko ran over to hug Moko, and as much as Moko hated hugs she let Kyoko hug her for it was a special day._

 _"Ok that's enough for now, ready to go shopping?" Moko asked._

 _A beaming Kyoko answered, "Of course, let's go!"_

 _At the mall the girls had a great time talking about the new tv shows, the cutest boys and all the drama and gossip that was in middle school._

 _When they went to go grab a bite to eat in the food court Kyoko spotted Sho out with a girl who didn't look like a middle schooler. She looked older maybe in high school. Kyoko was curious as to what Sho was doing with someone much older than him, so she went  
over to say hi._

 _As she got closer she heard, "Hey didn't your parents say it was some girls birthday and that you spend it every year with her?"_

 _Sho just shrugged it off, "Yeah, what about it? I'd much rather be spending today with you." Sho wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder. The girl started giggling like a bimbo._

 _"Awe what a charmer, not that I really care but what is she to you?"_

 _"Oh she's practically my maid a simple servant who will follow me to the ends of the earth." While Sho was bragging about what his so called maid will do for him he failed to notice that mash potatoes were flying right towards his face._

 _When he finally registered what happened he was furious. "Who the hell threw this huh show yourself you coward!"_

 _"Me." Came Kyoko's voice, Sho turned around and what he saw made him stop and stare, no reaction much like a dear in headlights._

 _"Who is she?" The girl who was with Sho asked and it brought Sho back._

 _Looking back at Kyoko, "Oh her, she's just Kyoko." Turning to Kyoko, "Honestly Kyoko I can't believe you followed me here. Seriously how desperate are you to get my attention. You know what because you so kindly decided to ruin my nice shirt I'm_ _not going to speak to you for a week. If you try to call I'm just going to ignore you and if you ever dare to show up while I'm on a date I will never speak to you again."_

 _Kyoko said nothing just stood there silently and watched as Sho and that girl walked away. Moko came over to comfort her friend._

 _"Kyoko it's your birthday, don't let that jerk ruin it ok. Come on we still have half a day left so let's go."_

 _"Ok" wiping the tears from her eyes, "you're right let's get going." Putting a smile back on her face Kyoko and Moko went around looking at more stores._

 _Before either of them knew it, it was already 7:00pm and Moko had to get home to check on her siblings._

 _"Kyoko do you think you'll be alright by yourself walking home?"_

 _"Moko you worry too much I'll be fine. Go home and say hi to all of them for me."_

 _Kyoko and Moko hugged and waved good bye to each other before Moko and Kyoko started on their way home._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Skip beat

It was the day of Ren's party so Moko went over to Kyoko's apartment to make sure the girl didn't just throw on whatever. Moko wanted Kyoko to look her best tonight.

"Honestly Moko do I really have to wear this? It looks, ugly on me."

Sending a glare at Kyoko, "What?! Are you kidding me, that dress looks amazing on you!"

Looking herself over in her mirror again Kyoko sighed. "I don't think I look all that great, but I'll trust you."

Both girls spent another hour fixing their hair and doing their makeup, mostly it was Moko doing it though. Kyoko sat on the bed and watched.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway Kyoko and Moko stepped out of Moko's car, what they saw had them almost speechless. Ren's house was huge; you could almost mistake it for a Buckingham Palace.

Inside his house was just as stunning as the outside. There were paintings everywhere and the furniture looked delicate and angelic.

A ton of people filled the gigantic house, partying and having a good time. Moko saw people from school and some from other host of the party however was not to be seen, he had disappeared about a half hour ago and nobody knew where he went.

Moko had tried to encourage Kyoko to be a little more social at the party, but she had simply told Moko to enjoy the party and that she would be fine by herself.

Kyoko didn't like the blasting music or the loud voices around her. She decided to go and find a quiet room where she could be alone and fine peace.

 _The last one_ thought Kyoko. By the time she reached the last door her mood turned form annoyed to deeply frustrated. Behind every door she checked there was already some stupid couple making out.

"Sigh, please be no one inside." Turning the knob and slowly opening the door Kyoko was brought to another disappointment. As she looked at the person sitting on the bed with his back towards her she wondered what he was doing. Maybe, because there was no one else in the room with him ( _none that she knew of)_ she could convince him to leave.

"Um... Excuse me but I was wondering if you're not in need of the room could I use it?" Maybe he hadn't heard her. Jesus here she is trying to make an effort to talk to someone and they aren't paying attention.

"Hi," Kyoko started walking towards the guy. "Um excuse me?"

The guy jumped and dropped what he was holding.

He turned around and started to shout. "Damn who the hell-"

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you it's just that I um I well I uh."

Laughter, she was met with laughter.

"I'm sorry for laughing but it's just your so cute haha."

Not finding it amusing Kyoko's face went back to being blank and emotionless.

"Hey what's wrong? I am sorry for laughing but seriously I thought you were kind of cute just then when you were stammering." Regaining his composure Ren tried to apologize again.

Kyoko said nothing but just left to find Moko.

"Moko I'm going home."

"Wait Kyoko stay a little longer please. Aren't you having fun?"

"Not really, anyway I'll see you later Moko." Kyoko started walking out but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. Thinking it was Moko, Kyoko just let her arm be, didn't try to pull it away.

"Moko please let me go, I just want to go home."

"Hmm is that so, well since I'm not Moko does that mean I don't have to let go?" As soon as Kyoko realized it wasn't Moko who held her she used all her strength to pull away from the one with a man's voice.

Turning around Kyoko's eyes got bigger, "Sho" was all she could manage to say.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Skip Beat

Moko who was following her friend couldn't get there fast enough. He had gotten to her first. Moko could hear Kyoko and Sho fighting, however she couldn't see them because there were too many people surrounding the pair.

"You weren't invited so Why are you here?!" Kyoko screamed rubbing her arm.

"How do you know if I wasn't invited? Anyways it's not like it matters, half the people her probably weren't invited." Sho answered sounding haughty. "Honestly it's hard to believe you were invited. Your attitude is so cold and aloof. You're always alone, you only have one friend, and even your own parents thought it was best to leave you-"

SLAP!

She slapped him; it was a good hard loud slap. Sho was stunned by her actions that he acted before he thought. He raised his hand to strike at her, but was then stopped. He looked back and saw a guy taller than him and with brown hair holding his wrist.

"You should leave." The guy said firm and calmly.

Sho regained his composure and answered, "Get off me man!" He yanked his arm away. "Why should I?"

"This is my house and my party, so leave now before I get angry." Rens face was calm, yet his eyes said otherwise.

Sho left and Ren breathed slowly. He looked to where Kyoko should have been but she wasn't there anymore.

He had been new this year to West High School. Many knew of him because his parents, his father an actor and his mother a model and clothing designer. He made many 'friends' his first day, but all only seemed interested in him for his looks, money, and connection. One day as he was rushing to get to his class he dropped his school ID and Kyoko picked it up for him.

 _"_ _Excuse me! Wait!" Ren heard a voice call after him. He had a hat and sunglasses on hoping to disguise himself. He started to walk a little faster when he heard her call after him again. "Please wait! You dropped something." He stopped, when she caught up to him she was panting and out of breath. "Here you are, you dropped this." She handed him his ID. He waited for her to recognize who he was. Northing. No little squeals or loud screams. "Um, this is yours right?" She cocked her head slightly arm still stretched out with his ID in her hand._

 _"_ _Oh Yeah sorry it's mine." He reached for his ID and quickly put into his pocket. As soon as he was about to thank her she started walking away. Now it was his turn to stop her. "Hey wait," she stopped turned around and he froze. She looked so sad and lifeless, there was no emotion shown on her face and her eyes looked empty. "I uh, thanks" was all Ren could say. Kyoko nodded her head and sped off down the hall._

CRASH! He heard the sound of something broken and that brought Ren out of his reminiscence.

As Sho and Ren were having their little dispute Moko had made her way to Kyoko. Moko put an arm around Kyoko and they walked back to Moko's car. The ride was completely silent. Moko didn't know what to say to comfort Kyoko. She had prayed that Sho wouldn't be there at the party. It seemed that the Gods were against Kyoko for whatever reason.

At kyoko's apartment door step she looked at Moko and that one look said everything.

"Would you like me to stay the night?" Moko asked. Kyoko nodded and smiled a little. Moko knew that Kyoko was scared of being alone tonight, especially after seeing Sho. Kyoko isn't scared of Sho, but seeing him brought back horrible memories. That night Kyoko and Moko talked late into the night.


End file.
